Tripping Over You
by Owl Emporium
Summary: His smile that made all her insides go crazy, his smell that made her go dizzy, and his eyes that she could fall into endlessly. He was tripping her and he wouldn’t be there to catch her. At least, that's what she thought. JamesLily. ON HAITUS!
1. Of Quills and Broken Rules

"Lily, do you –"

"_No_, Potter! I do not want to go out with you! Not today, not tomorrow, do you understand? Is it getting through that pretty little head of yours?"

James stared at Lily for a bit and then turned to Alice, "Do you have a quill I can borrow?" he asked. "I let Sirius borrow the extra one I had in my bag, and I just broke mine." he said, pointing to his broken quill.

Alice raised her eyebrows, "You want to _borrow_ a _quill_?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, what's so strange about that? I need it for notes." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You _write_ notes? Don't answer that! Well here." she said, holding out the quill to James. "Just make sure you return it to me after class, alright?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Just remind me if I don't. Thanks!" James replied, taking the quill and writing notes down.

Lily stared at James in disbelieve. James asking for a quill to continue writing notes for class was not something you see everyday. And in _Transfiguration_, a subject he could do with his eyes _closed_! She also felt a bit guilty that she went off on him like that. She thought he was going to ask her out, which he actually hasn't done since she told him off really bad a month ago. She could tell she hurt his feelings a lot, but at that time she didn't really pay attention to him. _Maybe, he really has changed? _She thought. _No, nobody really changes._

"Miss Evans!" McGonagall said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class? Perhaps, why you are looking at Mr. Potter instead of paying attention to the lesson, which is something you're supposed to be doing?"

Lily turned red with embarrassment. Getting caught looking at your 'enemy' who you have hated so many years wasn't a good thing. Lily turned to James and saw he was looking at her in amusement and she could hear Sirius snickering next to him. She glared at Sirius and then turned to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry Professor! You see, I was –" Lily started but was cut off by none other that Sirius Black.

"Oh, no need to explain Lily. You were staring at James's handsome face weren't you, Evans?"

Lily snorted. "Came out of the closet now did you? _Finally_ admitted you love Potter?" Lily said earning a few snickers from her classmates.

"Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, but Lily swore she saw her lips twitch slightly.

Sirius scowled. "I would like to inform you, Evans, that _I_ like girls. _Clearly_, you and I have the same tastes. Want me to go find a girl? We could have a threesome!"

Lily gasped in disgust. James shook his head, and Remus sighed. McGonagall was furious.

"_Enough!_Five points from Gryffindor and detention Mr. Black for voicing such inappropriate thoughts! Come tonight to my office at 8 o'clock! No exceptions!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Oh my dear Minerva, I know what you want. You want –"

"She wants you to _be quiet_." James said, cutting Sirius off.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said. "Moving on, when you –"

"Lily turned to Alice and asked, "Why did you let him borrow a quill?"

Alice looked at Lily in a bit of amusement. "He asked nicely." she said simply.

"But he's the _enemy_ Alice! Remember the _'no bonding with the enemy' _rule?"

"Oh, stop it Lily! I don't think he's _really_ the enemy anymore. He's changed you know?"

Lily scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, people _never _change!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course people change Lily, you and I have changed!"

"Well, _Black_ hasn't changed since I met him _six years ago_."

"Yeah well, he's a special case." Alice said while looking at Sirius who was doing a sort of a Cha-Cha in his seat.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall cried. "Stop doing the Cha-Cha in you seat and pay attention to the lesson like you're suppose to! Three points from Gryffindor for disturbing the lesson!"

"You see!" Lily said, pointing at Sirius.

"Like I said before Lily, Sirius is a special case. Now tell me Lily, when was the last time he asked you out?"

Lily sighed. "A month ago." she said, defeated.

"You see? Maybe he has changed."

"Or maybe he just doesn't like me anymore." Lily said sadly.

"You like him, don't you?" Alice asked knowingly.

"No, of course I don't like James! I mean, why would you ever say that? That's totally impossible! He's so –" Lily said, barely noticing her classmates, including Alice, were putting their books away.

Alice cut her off. "Yes you do, I know you too well Lily; don't say you don't when you know you do."

"Okay, okay! I do, a _little bit_. I mean, he's been so nice and everything. He hasn't been doing any pranks lately! He's also good looking and his eyes are–"

"Okay, okay! I get it, you like James!" Alice said, cutting Lily off.

"Well, yeah a bit. But I don't think he likes me anymore. I mean. He doesn't ask me out anymore!" Lily said, glancing at James who was talking with Remus.

"Oh, please Lily, that boy is head over heals for you! He's always sneaking glances at you and sometimes he even stares! Haven't you noticed that?" Alice said annoyed.

"He does? I haven't seen him!" Lily said, puzzled.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course you haven't! You're always writing notes like a madwoman!"

"I am _not_!" Lily retorted.

"Yes you _are_!" Alice said in a singsong voice.

"Ok, maybe I write a lot of notes. I want to pass my NEWTs you know?" Lily said.

"Okay, you want to pass your NEWTs. But going back to what we were really talking about, he likes you!" Alice said with a smile.

"Fine, fine, but until he asks me out, I'll know for sure!" Lily said not completely certain.

"Well let's hope he does it soon!" Alice said cheerfully.

The bell rang and people started filling out of the classroom, Alice being the first one out the door before Lily could stop her. Lily had a strong suspicion that Alice wanted Lily to get the quill from James.

"She'll pay for that." Lily muttered under her breath while putting her stuff away.

"Have you seen Anderson?" James asked just as she was about to leave.

She noticed that the classroom was now empty.

"Would you two please close the door on your way out?" McGonagall asked them. "Thank you!" She said without a response and hurried out of the classroom.

_Did Alice put her up to this? Damn that girl._

"That was weird."

"Yeah, _anyways_ have you seen Anderson?" James asked again.

"She ran out the door just as the bell rang. Maybe she's in the Great Hall?"

"Oh, okay well can you give this to her then?" he said, holding out the quill to her.

"Yeah, sure thing, but aren't you going to lunch?" she asked him while taking the quill from him.

"Well yeah, but what if she's not there? Just give it to her please?" he asked.

"Well, _since_ you asked nicely, okay." she said smiling.

"Okay, thanks Lily!"

"You're welcome James." she said smiling.

"Bye! Wait! Did you just call me James?" he asked her.

She looked at him and then realized that she did. "Yes I did. Does that bother you or –" she said, slightly confused.

"No not at all!" He said, grinning. "So, I know this is probably too much to ask from you, now that you call me by my first name but, do you want to be friends?" he asked nervously.

_Hmm, he looks cute when he's nervous. How could I say no to him? But wait! He's my supposed enemy, so I can't become friends with him that easily._

"Well, how about...almost friends?" she asked.

His face brightened but then it faded. "Almost friends? What's that?" Then he asked.

"It's...when you act a bit more like acquaintances, a little less than friends. Do you get me? I'll have to think about the friend question for a while." She answered. "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh um, yeah sure!" he smiled at her. "Well, would you like to walk with me to lunch? Is that in the 'almost friend' category?"

"Hmm...sure, come on lets go!" she said, and smiled warmly at him, making his insides go fuzzy.

_If I told Sirius this he would think I'm gay._

"Well, then lets get going! I'm hungry!" he whined.

Lily snorted. "Boys are _always_ hungry! Why is that James?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. We're just always hungry."

They talked all the way to the Great Hall. She was amazed about how much she didn't know about him. She was also amazed at how good he smelled, and the effect it had on her: it's as if she was drunk for several fleeting seconds

When they arrived together to the Great Hall people looked at them in shock. They knew that James Potter and Lily Evans weren't having many rows anymore, but they didn't expect them to be friends. Well, they weren't exactly friends. They were almost friends. But they didn't know that, did they?

Remus and Peter looked a little bit shocked, and Sirius was giving James thumbs up and moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Rolling his eyes at Sirius he asked Lily, "Would you like to sit with us?"

Lily thought about it a bit and answered, "Sure, it will help me with my decision. Could Alice come with us also?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure thing. Anderson is cool." He smiled at her, making her stomach do flip-flops.

"Okay, but where is she? Oh there she is! Alice!" Lily called out.

Alice came up to James and Lily and smiled at their entwined arms. "Yes Lily?"

"Come on Alice; let's go sit with James and his little gang? Please?" Lily asked her hopefully.

Alice looked at her and James entwined arms for a moment, then at Sirius and asked James, "Is it safe?"

James and Lily laughed. "Yes, I'll keep him in line. He might make a sex joke about you, but I don't think so because you're with Frank. I think you're rather safe." He answered, grinning.

Alice laughed. "He should thank Frank then. If I wasn't with Frank and he made a sex joke about me there would never be Sirius Juniors!"

James winced. "Ouch! Well, I'll be sure to tell him that!"

"Hey, what about _me_! Am I safe?" Lily asked James.

James looked at Sirius and answered, "Yes, Lily, You're safe also. He would _never _make a sex joke about you."

Alice looked at him knowingly and asked, "Why James? She isn't going out with anybody, is she?"

James turned slightly pink and tugged Lily's arm, "Come on Lily, I'm hungry!"

Lily looked at Alice sternly and told her, "Come on Alice."

Lily let go of James' arm and sat in front of Remus. "Hello Remus, Peter, Sirius."

She felt Alice and James sit next to her, her being in the middle.

"Hey Remus, Peter!" she stopped and looked at Sirius stuffing his face with food amusingly. "Are you going to leave any food left for us?" she asked.

"Is that a way to say hello to a friend my dear Alice?"

She snorted and started filling her plate with food, James and Lily following after.

"So, are you two friends now?" Remus asked Lily and James.

"No, we're almost friends." Lily replied.

Remus looked at her strangely and Sirus looked at James questionably. He just shrugged at piled his plate with food.

"And something more in the near future?" Alice asked Lily in a low voice so that only Lily and Alice heard.

Lily glared at Alice and was about to retort when James tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes James?" she asked.

"Are you ready to go home next week?"

"Yes, but then again, not really. My sister is getting married this summer. She hates me." she finished bitterly.

"Why does she hate you? Nobody can hate a girl like you!" said James, confused.

She blushed and answered, "Because I'm a witch. She hates me for coming here."

"Oh, I understand. That's still no reason to hate you though." He told her.

"Yeah, well tell that to my sister." She said sadly.

"So, got the answer yet?" he asked her hopefully.

"Answer?" she asked, slightly confused.

James rolled his eyes. "The answer to my question: Do you want to be my friend or not?"

"Oh, that! How about, I send it to you by mail this summer? I promise." She told him.

"Okay, but don't forget! I'll be waiting!"

She laughed and then the bell rang.

"Oh, I've got to go. I'm studying with my friends, you know, for the exams. See you later!" she said, waving.

"See you later!" he said, waving back at her.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she got home. Two weeks since she couldn't stop thinking about James. His smile that made all her insides go crazy, his smell that made her go dizzy, and his eyes that she could fall into endlessly. She knew she had to write to him soon, but she couldn't. She had no idea why. All that she knew was that was in love James Potter. She had fallen for his charm.

_Damn him for being so cute and charming! Damn him for his perfect smile and beautiful eyes! Damn him for being him!_

The last week of term, Lily and James had been friendly, but not too friendly. They talked to each other politely, sometimes joked, and James never asked the question again, because Lily had promised she was going to write the answer in the summer. Alice had written to her and told her that she should tell him that she likes him. No way. She was _not_ going to tell James Potter that she loved him. How was she going to say it anyways? _James_ _Potter I love you and want to have your babies?_ Ha, yeah right! She was never going to do that. She was too shy. She also wasn't sure if he liked her. Even though Alice reckoned he did, she was still doubtful. He_ had_ stopped asking her out one month before leaving school after all. After that day she had told him to grow up and get real. That she would _never_ fall for him. But she did, the same time he stopped. He was tripping her and he wouldn't be there to catch her.

"Lily! Lily, dear! Get dressed already! Remember, we have dinner guests tonight!" her mother called from the kitchen.

She had almost forgotten. Some lady her mother met at the supermarket two days ago was coming over for dinner tonight. She had the surname Potter, which made her jump up and down with glee. Then she thought that Potter was not an uncommon surname and that it probably wouldn't be him. Of _course_, she made up that lie in her head. She knew it wasn't a common surname. She just didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Well...time to get dressed." she said unenthusiastically.

She looked through her clothes and wanted to look very pretty for the dinner. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to look very pretty. She looked through her closet and finally found something perfect. It was an emerald green summer dress, the exact shade of green as her eyes. It was two inches above the knee, not too short, not too long. It had a square neckline and had a white ribbon under the chest. It was simple, but it looked very pretty on her. She then chose some white flats that went perfectly with the dress and fixed her hair in a messy, but pretty ponytail with a white bow tie. She then looked through her jewelry. She chose a pair of little white heart earrings, a white bead bracelet, and a white heart pendant necklace. She went to her mirror and looked at herself critically. She looked casual, but not too casual. She then noticed her room was a mess, and all the moving pictures she had around her. She got her wand and cleaned up the room and hid the pictures in a box. _If Petunia saw me doing this she would die of a heart attack._ It took her about 15 minutes to clean up her room. After, she decided put on a bit of makeup because it made her look prettier, even though her friends would always say that she was always pretty. Ha, yeah right! The doorbell rang all over the house. She yelped and since she didn't like eye shadow she put on eyeliner and a bit of mascara.

"Lily! Come down here! I want you to meet the Potters!" she heard her mother calling.

"Yes, mum, I'm going!" she called back.

While going down the stairs, she heard voices, and one voice seemed familiar. _Way_ too familiar. She thought she was already imagining stuff.

_Ha, I'm going crazy because of him. I hate him!_

When she got down the stairs she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Ooh, cliffy! (although, painfully obvious). Well this is my first chapter of my first fanfic! Review please!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything!


	2. Meeting the Potters

"James?" Lily asked, not quite believing her eyes.

James seemed was dumbstuck. "Lily?"

Lily's face suddenly brightened. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually here. Here, at her home for dinner. He looked very handsome with that navy blue muggle tee-shirt, jeans, and matching All-Star sneakers. All she wanted to do was go and hug him. She wanted to so badly, but wasn't really sure what his reaction would be. She made up her mind and all of a sudden, Lily ran toward James and hugged him. James was taken aback, for he wasn't expecting this from Lily Evans. Lily Evans hugging him, on her own will? Was she mad?

"Whoa Evans, settle down! I know I'm extremely irresistible but, you're going to have to wait." He said cockily.

"Well Potter, I see you're back to your arrogant self." she said.

Then they both looked at each other and laughed. Their parents were looking at them clearly amused by the situation. Petunia was looking at them with her lips in a thin line. Lily figured she was trying to hold the word _freak_ in. Lily would love to see how long she would last.

"I take it you two know each other?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Oh, yes dad. This is Lily Evans. Top of our year! Isn't that right Lily?" James said, smiling.

"Hello Mr. Potter, very nice to meet you and no, I am not the top of our year, James, you know that." Lily told James while shaking hands with Mr. Potter.

"What? Yes, you are! Remus isn't top, is he?" James asked, confused.

Lily sighed. "Not Remus! Are you forgetting that we're tied as the top of our year James?" she asked.

"We are?" James asked.

"Honestly James, I though you would pay attention in McGonagall's class the last day of term. She said we were tied. Oh, you must be Ms. Potter? Sorry for this." Lily apologized.

"Not at all, it's very nice to meet you, Lily." Mrs. Potter said.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Potter." Lily said while shaking Mrs. Potter's hand.

"Very well, Lily dear could you show them to the living room? I'm sorry but dinner is almost ready." Mrs. Evans asked.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans!" Mrs. Potter said.

"Oh remember what I said? Call me Elizabeth!" Mrs. Evans said.

"Alright Elizabeth, remember, I told you to call me Joanne!" Mrs. Potter said.

"Yes, Joanne. Lily, could you walk them to the living room, please?"

"Yes, mum! Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James." Lily said.

James was still staring at Lily, finally grasping the concept that she was in a dress. He thought she looked beautiful. The dress made her look wonderful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He saw his parents moving and he followed them, still staring at Lily. He snapped out of his trance when he heard a high voice.

"I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner is ready, will you?" James heard Lily's sister Petunia say stiffly. He still couldn't believe that she hated Lily. Lily was too nice, too forgiving, and too beautiful to be hated, or even disliked.

"Yes, Petunia, I'll call you." Lily said back, sounding relieved.

They got into the living room ad sat in the couches, James sitting next to Lily. He was delighted when she went to sit next to him. Then he suddenly remembered.

"You haven't sent me the answer yet. Do you want to be my friend?" He asked.

Lily's eyebrows went up. "I would think you would have already assumed the answer? I though about it, and decided that I would give you a chance."

"YES! I mean, yes." He said, smiling innocently.

"James, I didn't know you had friends that were girls." Joanne told his son.

"Well, I don't really have friends that are girls because…" James started, but didn't finish.

Lily knew he didn't want to say _"Because all the girls at school only want to go out with me, and not be just my friend." _So she helped him out, just like any friend would do. She would embarrass him of course.

Lily smiled mischievously and turned to Joanne. "Well Mrs. Potter, your son is very popular at school. He doesn't have many friends that are girls because all of them flirt with him, _except_ some." Lily finished.

James blushed. "Well, I don't really like to say that but, some of them are shameless." James sighed. "Only Lily and Alice don't flirt with me."

"Hey, that is true! Even Slytherins flirt with you!" Lily said, mockingly.

"Oh Lils, please stop! It's too embarrassing! It's not as if guys don't flirt with _you_!" James said, grinning at her.

"What? Guys do not flirt with me!" she argued, but she couldn't help but smile a bit when he called her Lils. She liked that.

"How many guy friends do you have, Lils?" he asked, smiling triumphantly.

"Um, you, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Sirius?" she asked.

"Hmm and why are you friends with us?" he asked.

"Because most of you five don't flirt with me." she said defeated.

"What do you mean 'most of us'?" James asked.

"Shall I recall what you have done up to one month and a half ago?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

James was about to say something when his mother said, "Oh, so_ this_ is the girl you were whining about?" she asked, smiling.

"I was not whining! I was merely _voicing_ my disappointment." he said, blushing.

"Hmm, what did he say about me Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked, smiling.

Mrs. Potter smiled and said, "He was always saying how much you hated him and how you wouldn't give him the time of day. Why was that Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked, interested.

"Oh, well it was something that happened to us in our first year, isn't that right James? We were all in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express and Sirius made a joke about Severus, and James laughed, and well, I thought it was rather insulting." Lily said quickly.

"Hey, why _did _you get so mad when Sirius insulted Snape?" James asked, interested.

"_Because _he was my friend." She said matter-of-factly.

"He was? I didn't know you were ever friends with him because of what happened in our fifth year –" James started.

"That was when I stopped being his friend." Lily cut him off.

"He called you _that _when he was your friend? Is he _that _stupid?" James asked.

"No, he wasn't stupid. Well, he was, thinking that with and apology I would be his friend again." Lily said with difficulty.

"What did he call you dear?" Mr. Potter asked.

"He called me a Mudblood." Lily said stiffly.

Mrs. Potter gasped, "Oh, that boy! And he was your friend at the time?" she asked Lily.

"Yes, and that's what hurt the most. He was my _best friend_." She said. "James, please promise me if you see him, you won't hex him?" Lily asked.

"Well…"

"At least you'll try?" Lily said, hopefully.

"I'll try, but I don't promise!" James said. "So now I get why you were always defending him! You were just defending him and he calls you _that_? I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back! The git…"

"James!" Joanne scolded while Lily looked at him sternly.

"Okay, okay!" James said, putting his arms up in defeat.

Elizabeth entered the room and sat next to Joanne and they gave each other knowing looks. While James and Lily were talking about something that sounded like muggle rock, Joanne whispered to Elizabeth, "I think those two will end up together. Don't you agree Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at them thoughtfully and said, "Yes, I think they will. She likes him, I can tell, and he likes her too. Did you see him staring at her when we were coming into the living room?"

Joanne laughed and said, "Yes, I saw him. I don't think he was ever seen her in a dress. But how did you see him?"

"Oh, I could see the hallway from the kitchen." She said. "Dinner is ready!" she said loudly, making James and Lily turned to her.

James smiled and whispered to Lily, "About time! I'm hungry!"

Lily snorted and said, "Boys!" and then walked up to her mom and asked, "Do you need help with anything mum?"

"Yes, would you mind setting up the dinner table?" she asked her.

"Oh, sure mum, I'll go set it up right now!" Lily said, smiling at James. "I'll call you all when I'm done!"

Lily turned to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist. James smiled at her and asked, "Mind if I help?"

"Oh, no James, guests are supposed to wait and be served, not help!" Elizabeth said.

"No, I insist!" James said, smiling.

"James, she's right you're suppose to – oh fine! Don't use that face on me again!" Lily scolded.

James smiled and suck out his tongue at her. "Oh very mature Potter, come on, lets go!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dining room.

Elizabeth and Joanne started laughing and Joanne said, "They are definitely going to get together!"

* * *

The now four parents were talking in the living room when they heard plates break, laughing and then an OW!

"Oh, dear James has done it again hasn't he?" Joanne asked her husband Victor.

"Yes. That boy is always breaking plates. Don't worry! He can repair them!" he told Alex Evans, Lily's father who has gotten just gotten home from work.

"Yes, and also Lily can repair them also. Don't worry!" Elizabeth told her husband.

"OW! Bloody hell Lils, don't hurt me! It was _your_ fault! _You_ decided to push me into them!"

"Don't curse James!" Lily yelled.

"Sorry Mrs. Evans!" they all heard James yell.

When the parents heard them they all started laughing.

"You know, I'll have to meet this kid. If you're telling me that they might end up together Liz, I'll want to meet him." he said sternly to his wife. Fortunately, he wasn't that of an overprotective father. Only if he thought the boy was good and had good intentions, then he would be free to date his daughter.

His wife looked at him smiling and said, "Oh don't worry Alex! He's such a nice boy!" she said smiling at James' parents. "You taught him well!" she told them.

"Thank you. Lily is also such a nice girl. She's exactly how he told us she was!" Joanne told them.

All of a sudden they saw James and Lily enter the room, laughing and James finally got a hold of himself and said, "Dinner is served!" he said bowing comically. Then he noticed Alex sitting there and turned red.

"Oh, I am very sorry Mr. Evans, nice to meet you." James said, holding out his hand.

Alex smiled at James and took his hand, "Very nice to meet you also Mr. Potter. Thank you for telling us dinner was ready in such a unique way." He said.

James turned even redder.

"Well, dinner is served, why don't I go and call Petunia and the rest of you go into the dinning room?" Lily asked, saving James from more embarrassment.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Go and call you sister!" Alex said.

While Lily called Petunia, they all sat around the dinner table to wait for them. James and Alex talked, and Alex thought he was a nice boy. The only thing that mattered mostly was that he would treat his daughter well, and it he seemed like the kind of boy that would. When Lily and Petunia came down for dinner, he saw how his eyes lit up at the sight of her. He knew that he really did like her and that he didn't think of her as just another pretty face. He knew that he would treat her right. James stood up and offered seats to Lily and Petunia. Alex was even more impressed. Then he sat down and everybody started eating. Alex looked at them, and he saw how much attention he paid to her. When dinner was finished, Petunia excused herself and went to her room.

_Typical._ Lily thought.

Their parents said they would go into the living room for tea and Lily decided to invite James to her room.

"Hey James, want to go up to my room?" she asked him.

"Sure, let's go! Is that okay Mr. Evans?" James asked.

"Yes, just don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Alex joked.

"We wouldn't Mr. Evans!" James called over his shoulder.

When they got to her room, James looked around and asked, "No pictures?"

"Yes, of course, but they _are_ all moving. I didn't know it was you family we invited for dinner." she said.

"Of course! You hid them, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, come and look!" she said, holding out the box she had hid her pictures in.

They sat on her bed and looked through her pictures and laughed at the funny ones. There were a lot of Lily and her friends doing crazy things. Like always, Lily suddenly got an idea. She took out her camera and turned to James.

"Hey, want to take a picture?" she asked him.

His face lit up, "Hey sure! But who's going to take it?" He asked.

Lily looked at him weird and took out her wand and waved it in his face. "Are you forgetting who I am?" she asked him.

"You are the top witch of our year, how could I ever forget that?" James said, smiling.

"Not top James, we're tied!" she told him, blushing.

"Okay, whatever, lets take the picture!" he said enthusiastically.

"Alright hold your horses!" Lily told him, laughing.

She then did an enchantment that made the camera float in midair and take the picture in five seconds.

"Come on, hurry! Say, Firewhiskey!" she said and they both smiled and the camera. A flash indicated that the picture was taken and Lily had to run to catch it. She had those new instant cameras, and she put the picture in a potion and turned to James, "We'll wait and see how it came out!" she said.

"Okay, well, how about we finish seeing the rest of your pictures while we wait?" he asked.

"Sure." she said and got out her box again. As they looked at the rest of her pictures, they got into ones that took place at the beach. It was last summer, and Lily was with Alice, having a nice time at the beach. James had always wanted to go to the beach, but he never had the chance to go.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to the beach." He told her truthfully.

"You've never gone to the beach?" She asked him, stunned.

"No. I've never been able to. I've always wanted to though." James said.

"Hmm, do you want to go with me, Alice and Frank this weekend?" she asked him.

His face lit up. "Sure! I'll just have to tell my parents." He told her.

Then she remembered about their picture.

"Oh, James we forgot about out picture! Come on, I think It's ready!" she said, jumping to the picture. She took the picture out of the potion and then saw it was done. James had his arm wrapped around her waist and they were both smiling and laughing at the camera. James came up behind and started laughing.

"Hey, I like that one! Mind making me a copy?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "No problem, James!" she took her wand out and pointed it to the picture. "_Duplicare_!" she said, and a duplicate of the picture appeared. She got one and gave it to James. "Here's your copy!" she said smiling.

James smiled back at her. "Thanks!" and put it in his pockets.

"James, honey we're leaving!" James heard his mother call out.

James sighed. "So, this weekend we're going to the beach? Where and what time are we going to meet?" he asked her.

"Hmm, how about you come here to my house around 9 o'clock? You could eat breakfast and then we leave at 10?" she asked him.

"Yes, that sounds great! Come on, lets go downstairs before my parents kill me!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her outside.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw their parents and Petunia standing there, waiting for them. Lily let go of James' hand and went toward Elizabeth and Victor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I hope you had a wonderful time!" she said politely, shaking their hands. Then she went toward James and hugged him. "Bye, James, don't forget about Saturday!" she said.

"Saturday?" Alex asked.

"Oh, James is going to the beach with Alice, Frank and I. Remember dad, I told you I was going with them." Lily told him.

"Oh, yes, I remember." Alex said smiling.

"That's great James! You finally get to go to the beach huh?" Joanne said.

"Well, goodbye everyone! Hope we can do this again soon!" Victor said and shook hands with Alex, Elizabeth and Petunia, followed by Joanne.

"Bye Lils!" James waved at Lily and turned to Alex and Elizabeth. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I had a wonderful time!" he said, shaking their hands. He then turned to Petunia and said, "Goodbye." And held out his hand, which she shook rather stiffly.

Then they all walked out the door and Lily closed the door. Petunia ran toward the bathroom.

_Probably to wash her hands, I swear, she needs to get a life. _Lily thought.

Lily went back to her room and looked at the picture of her and James. She put it in a frame next to the one of her and Alice. She looked at it and thought they looked rather good together. She knew Alice would look at the picture and squeal. She could almost hear her saying how cute they looked together. She thought she would write a letter right away, telling her what had just happened:

_Dear Alice,_

_You would never guess what happened! Remember that lady my mother met at the supermarket? It was James' mother! Big coincidence, wasn't it? The dinner went great, and yes, I'm his friend now Alice. I hugged him twice! He smells good! Anyways, I'm writing to let you know that I invited him to the beach on Saturday. Frank is going, so you won't be alone. Is it okay that he comes? Please? I can't to see him in a bathing suit! He's coming over on Saturday at 9 o'clock to eat breakfast and then we're going to go and meet you and Frank at the beach. I'm so sorry I planned everything out without telling you but I just got so exited! _

_Also, my dad liked him! You know how he is, he's very picky. But James was such a gentleman at dinner! I wanted to grab him and kiss him right there! He offered a chair to me and Petunia and he was just so nice! He also dropped all the plates while we were setting the table. Even that turned out funny! He also did a stupid bow in front of my dad and he got so embarrassed! He looked so cute! We even took a picture together! It turned out great! I'll bring it over on Saturday!_

_Well, tell me what you think alright? See you!_

She read it over again and was satisfied. Not completely, but she felt a bit lazy.

"Come here Josh! I got a letter for you!" Lily told her owl, Joshua. Lily remembered that Petunia was outraged when she got it last year. She said she couldn't believe Lily got such an animal.

Joshua flew to her and she tied the letter to him. "Go and give this to Alice please?" she asked him. Joshua hooted and flew out the window. "Thank you!" she called after him.

She sighed and sat down on her bed and listened to music. Today was one of the best days in her life.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Hey there! Here's the second chapter! I'm on a roll! Two chapters written in about six hours! (breaks included) Do you like it? Please review! Also, the idea for "Dinner Guests" is all **Zays**. She's in my favorites and is an awesome writer! Check out her stories!

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it!


	3. Secret Pictures and Bonfires

It was finally Saturday.

Lily was going to see James again, and she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait! It was seven, and she tried to get at least another half hour of sleep but she just couldn't sleep so she got up and took a shower. She looked at her new haircut. She had side bangs that made her look very pretty. She dried her hair and went to choose what she would wear. It was hot so she decided to wear a short that was a little more than five inches above the knee. It was short, but she looked nice in it.

What next? Ah, a shirt. She started rummaging through her tee shirts and found her favorite one. It was gray with a black cartoon owl on it. She looked for her gray halter top bikini so she could wear it under and found it was fortunately clean. It fit her a bit tight, but she looked nice. She wanted James to drop dead. She put on her tee-shirt and shorts on over it and stared looking through her jewelry. She just thought she was going to wear her little black heart earrings, just like the ones she wore when James came over and a plastic black ring. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked alright. Good thing that the gray she was wearing didn't clash with her hair. It wasn't really easy to find colors that looked nice with it.

Now to choose a bag that matched her clothes. That's right, Lily Evans loved matching _everything_. She picked one that went perfectly with her clothes. It was black with a little gray cartoon owl in the corner. _What is up with me and owls anyway?_ She put in a towel, her gray sunglasses, the picture she took with James, sunscreen, muggle money, her camera, and her black hooded sweater, just incase they stayed really late – and knowing Alice, they probably would – into the bag. She then thought she was packed and looked at the clock. It was 8:57! She yelped and put her hair up in a high ponytail, letting strands hanging over the sides of her face, framing it. She heard the bell ring and she grabbed her black flip-flops and ran downstairs.

She stopped by her mother and asked quickly, "Well?"

Elizabeth smiled. "James is going to drop dead."

Lily blushed. _How is it that mothers know everything?_ "Thanks mum!" Lily said and ran to the door.

When she got there she found herself staring at James, casually leaning across the door looking at his watch. "Took you long enou—"

He stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open. Lily looked hot.

"James? Would you stop drooling and come inside please?" she joked.

James snapped his mouth closed. She noticed he was wearing a black polo shirt, gray swimming trunks, and black sandals. He looked insanely handsome.

She wanted to grab him and kiss him. Then he started laughing and she frowned. Was he laughing at her?

"What are you laughing at Potter?" she snapped.

James immediately stopped laughing. "Oh, um I was just laughing that we're wearing the same colors. It's like if we read each other's minds or something." He said innocently.

She smiled. "Ha, you're right! Would you like to come in? Breakfast is almost ready. We could wait in the dinning room." She told him.

"Sure, come on, lets go!" he said grabbing her hand.

As they walked in they saw Elizabeth setting up four places. James figured that Petunia wasn't going to come down for breakfast or that Alex had already gone to work. Lily saw this and she whispered to him, "Petunia is over at her friend's house for the weekend."

"Oh, I see." James said, glad he wasn't the reason for her sisters' absence. "Well, come on, lets sit down, I can't wait for breakfast, It smells delicious! Not to mention I'm hungry!" he finished.

"_Boys_! You guys are _always_ hungry!" she said, trying to sound exasperated but failing completely.

"That's just our nature." James said, smiling charmingly at her making her insides do summersaults. She patted the seat next to her, mentioning James to sit there. Alex came down and James stood up to shake his hand.

"Mr. Evans." He said politely.

"Ah, James. Good too see you again! Oh, and call me Alex, would you?" Alex said, shaking James' hand.

James nodded and sat down again next to Lily. Elizabeth then came in with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and all sorts of other delicious food.

"It smells delicious Mrs. Evans!" James said excitingly, looking at all the food hungrily.

"Thank you James, and please, call me Elizabeth!" she said, smiling.

"Yes, I'm sorry." James said.

"Well, dig in!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

James turned to Lily and asked, "What would you like?"

Lily smiled at James.

_God he is so cute and charming! He's so sweet!_

"Thank you James for asking but I think I can serve my own breakfast. It was very sweet of you." she said sweetly.

James blushed and said, "Well, alright; you're welcome!"

As he loaded his plate and ate, he thought the food was absolutely delicious. It was the best things he ever tasted. Of course, nothing was better to his own mothers cooking, but it was close.

"This food is delicious Mrs. Evans, er, Elizabeth!" James said after a stern look from her.

Elizabeth smiled thankfully at him for the praise. "Why thank you James! I don't get that a lot anymore!"

Lily and Alex muttered _'Sorry'_, and '_Its delicious dear'_, leaving a very satisfied Elizabeth.

When they were all done, Elizabeth shooed them out of the dining room and told them to have a good time. Alex told him to have her back by seven, and to take care of her.

"Don't worry Alex; I'll bring her back to you by seven safe and sound." He told him reassuringly.

"Okay, wait for me James? I'll bring down my bag!" she told him.

"Lils are you forgetting what you are?" he asked her.

"What, a girl?" she asked, confused. Then it hit her. "Oh! I'm a witch! I could summon my bag, I forget! _Accio Bag_!"

Thankfully, her bedroom door was open, so it came down noiselessly. It floated towards her and stropped right in front of her. She grabbed it and went to her parents, giving them each a hug. James went up to them also and shook their hands.

"Bye mum! Bye dad! See you later!" Lily called, waiting for James on her porch.

"Bye Elizabeth, Alex! I'll bring your daughter back by seven, don't worry!" James told them seriously.

"Goodbye James, take care of her for us!" Elizabeth called after them as they left.

"He's a nice boy, isn't he Liz?" Alex asked his wife.

"Yes, he is."

* * *

"_So_…how are we getting there Lils?" James asked Lily. "If it's far I have my car parked over there." He said pointing to a black shiny car.

"Wow! You have a car?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah, cool huh? So, do we need to use it?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we could walk. It's not far from here you know and it seems like a nice day for a walk doesn't it?" She asked him.

James smiled and said, "Whatever you like! Just let me get my bag from my car?" he asked.

"Oh, sure! Come on, I want to see it!" Lily said happily.

When they got to the car her mouth dropped. There in front of her was a 1979 Volkswagen convertible. (A/N: I don't know what the cool cars of the late 1790s were. Just work with me here!) Those weren't even out yet!

"Wow! James, these aren't even out until next year! Wherever did you get one?" Lily asked excitingly.

He smiled. "Well, my parents have very good contacts. They got it and gave it to me for my 17th birthday. Amazing, isn't it?" he said, opening the car and grabbing his bag.

"When is your birthday anyways?" she asked, walking down the sidewalk, away from the car.

"March 27. I got it three weeks ago though, when I got home for the summer holidays." He said, following her.

"Oh, I think I remember something happening on March 27."

He rolled his eyes. "No kidding." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I think I remember girls going and going on about how they would go up to you dorm and "give it up" to you. Did by any chance any girls come on to your dorm?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. It was a nightmare. I had to hide under my…"

"Yes?" she smiled eagerly. "Come one James, you know you can trust me!" she told him, smiling innocently.

James seemed to think about it for a moment and seemed to make a decision. "Fine, I'll tell you but I need you to promise not to tell anyone? Please?"

"Yes, I promise James." She said sincerely.

He smiled. "Promise me? Ok, I had to hide under my Invisibility Cloak."

She stopped and stared at him. "You have an Invisibility Cloak? Wow! I mean, those are really rare and expensive!"

He shrugged and motioned her to keep walking. "Yeah, it's a family heirloom. It's been passed on for generations, you know, father to son, mother to daughter?"

"Wow, that's really cool! No wonder you four had never been caught doing pranks."

James paled. "Us? Pranks? What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "Peter, Sirius, Remus, and you are the famous Marauders." She said.

He gawked at her. "How did you know?"

"It's been a suspicion I've been having for years and you've just confirmed it."

He frowned. "Damn. Promise me you won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"I promise! Oh look, here we are James! Told you it wasn't a long walk!" she said. "Look! There's Frank and Alice! Come on!" she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward them.

"Hey Alice, Frank!" Lily said as she approached them.

"Hey Lily! Hello James!" Alice happily said.

"Hey Alice, hey Frank!" James said, smiling.

"Hey James, Lily." Frank said. "How about, you two girls go change and we wait here for you?"

"Yes, good idea Frank, come on Lils, lets go!" Alice said, dragging her friend with her.

"By James! See you later" Lily said happily.

James sighed as he watched her leave.

Frank chuckled. "You're whipped mate!" he told James.

James shrugged. "You're whipped too."

"I am aren't I?"

* * *

"Lils show me the picture now!" Alice told Lily excitingly whilst grabbing Lily's arm painfully.

"Ow! No need to get violent!" Lily told Alice smiling. She took out the picture and showed it to Alice. "There."

"Aww! You guys look so cute together!" Alice cooed.

Lily rolled her eyes. Alice reacted just like she thought she would. "Yes, well thank you for stating the obvious." Lilly said making Alice roll her eyes. "Come on, let's get changed!" Lily told Alice.

Alice and Lily went inside the restroom. Lily didn't have to change; all she had to do was take off her shirt and shorts so she waited for Alice outside the stall Alice was in. Alice came out wearing a navy blue halter top bikini, just like Lily's.

Lily winked at Alice and told her, "Frank is going to drop dead."

Alice smiled, "James is not going to be able to take his eyes of you Lils. He's never seen you in a bikini you know." Alice told Lily.

"I know." Lily said. "I hope his hormones go haywire."

"Lils, make sure _your_ hormones don't go haywire." Alice told her.

"Oh, well I'll try." Lily said laughing.

"Oh look there they are!" Alice said pointing to Frank and James. Lily stopped dead. She had always imagined that his Quidditch muscles would be nice, but she didn't expect _this_. His chest is perfectly carved and toned. All those Quidditch practices that she thought were worthless have paid off _big time_.

"Your gawking Lily." Alice said, cutting her out of her trace.

"What?" Lily said sounding scandalized. "I _am_ not!" she told Alice.

"Oh well, Lils come on lets hurry, those girls over there," Alice said, pointing to two girls who were looking at Frank and James, "want to steal our men."

Lily looked at the two girls and one of them caught her eye. She saw that Lily and Alice were also looking at James and Frank so she looked Lily and Alice up and down, flipped her hair, and started walking toward James.

Lily scoffed. "Al, did you just see that?" Lily asked Alice.

Alice growled. "Hell yeah I did. Want to show them who they're messing with?"

"Hell yeah!" Lily said. "Come on!"

One of the girls was a few feet away so Lily and Alice ran toward Frank and James. Lily saw the girl go even faster and get there before them. She said something to James and he said something back. Lily got there and was standing behind Frank and James.

"James!" Lily said in a singsong voice.

James turned around and Lily saw James' eyes bulge. Lily smiled at James, "Do you like it?" she asked sweetly.

Lily saw James swallow. "I love it." He said.

"Where's Alice?" Frank asked Lily.

"Over here!" Alice said, coming out of a forgotten umbrella.

Lily saw Frank look at her hungrily. _Honestly, boys and their dirty minds._

Lily turned to the girl that was there, forgotten.

"Oh hello! What's your name?" Lily said faking sweetness.

"Jessica." The girl said stiffly. "Well, I've got to go, goodbye James!" she said flirtatiously and left.

"Thanks from saving me from her Lils." James told Lily.

Lily smiled at him, "You're welcome!" she told him. "Ugh she's a bitch." Lily muttered to Alice.

"You can say that again, you should have seen her face when she saw the reaction James had when he saw you." Alice told Lily.

Lily smiled at her and turned to James and Frank and asked, "Hey so what do you guys want to do?"

Frank and James looked at each other and smiled.

"Well James and I thought we could just, _you know_." Frank said.

"_No,_ I don't know." Alice said.

James spoke up next. "Well I thought we can just do _this_!" he yelled, grabbing Lily and pulling her over his shoulders, followed by Frank putting Alice over his shoulders.

"JAMES HARRY POTTER! LET ME DOWN!" Lily screamed at him.

James just chuckled and she heard Alice whining, "Come on Frank! I love you!"

James tried not to think about her body pressed against his shoulder. He let her down gently into the water.

"There." He said on a low voice, hands still on her waist.

(AN: Yeah, yeah I know! No lips inching closer to each other then everything awkward after? Nope, that will come _later_! I promise!)

SPLASH! Frank had just dropped Alice into the water, wetting James and Lily. James let go of Lily to wipe the water out of his eyes. He was wearing waterproof contacts, so he wouldn't lose his glasses.

"LONGBOTTOM! HOW DARE YOU!" Alice screamed, aiming to splash Frank but splashing Lily.

Lily glared at Alice. "I'm so sorry Lily!" Alice said, and barley dodged out of the way when Lily tried to splash her, so she hit Frank. Frank tried to splash Lily, but he accidentally splashed James, and so the water war began. When they decided it was enough, they got out of the water thoroughly wet and laughing hysterically.

"That was so much fun!" Alice said through her laughs.

Lily nodded and composed her self. "So what should we do next?"

"How about we walk around the beach? It looked like a nice day to walk around. Take your camera Lils!" Alice suggested.

The boys seemed a bit skeptical but agreed so they walked around the talking and beach taking pictures. Lily promised she would make copies for each. After what seemed hours of going all over the beach, and taking pictures, it started turning dark and chilly so they all pulled their clothes back on, and Lily and Alice their sweaters that they brought with them.

Lily, who James' arm was around her waist asked "Hey you guys want to do a bonfire?"

"A bonfire?" James asked her.

"Oh, that sounds cool! I've always wanted to do a bonfire!" Alice said excitingly. Come one you guys! I brought marshmallows!"

"Hun, why would you bring marshmallows to the beach?" Frank asked Alice.

"Um, well I don't know." Alice said, shrugging. "Come on Frank, James, please?" she asked begged them.

"Fine with me" James said.

Frank sighed. "Same here!"

"Yay! Come on Al! Let's get it started!" Lily jumped to Alice. They found wood (AN: Wood in a beach? I know…) and started the fire with matches. When it was ready, Alice got out the marshmallows and everyone sat around it, marshmallows in the fire. Everyone told stories, but it was mostly James and about his pranks. They laughed and joked and took even more pictures.

"I'm cold." James complained.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby James. Come here." She told him and hugged him.

Alice snickered and grabbed Lily's camera and took a picture of them and put it in her pocket. She would give a copy to James and Lily _later_. It was proof that they liked each other and not to mention a great source of blackmail…They finally let go announcing that James had to take Lily back to her house.

"Aww, you guys have to leave?" Alice whined.

Lily sighed. "Yeah, it sucks doesn't it?" she hugged Frank and Alice, followed by James who gave Alice a hug and Frank a 'man hug'.

"Bye guys!" James aid as Lily and him left Frank and Lily sitting alone in the bonfire.

"God, when are they going to realize it?" Alice asked Frank after a while or watching the waved crashing on the shore.

Frank sighed, "I hope soon because today the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife."

Alice giggled, "True."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Hello there! Third chappie up today! Do you like my story so far? Review please! Suggestions also welcome!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own it! Wish I did.


End file.
